Rebellion
by SailorCopperOwl
Summary: "And Jadeite, raised in the palace, fine tuned to pick up every shift of authority, chooses this time for challenging the prince, for the first time in his life." Endymion/Jadeite, both rough and fluffy, both prequel and sequel


**Author's note:**

**This story started out as a chapter of Party Planning, on request of Yami's Chan (check out her story Kiss Me that influenced this one) who asked for a Endy/Jade chapter, but it turned into a separate story somehow. It was written with the PGSM characters in mind, but I realized it works just as well with the anime characters, you'll just have to assume that there will be a time after the Dark Kingdom when they will be reunited and serving their master again. At least Jadeite.**

**I'm still not over it how a rough little BDSM setting could end up in so much fluff, but I hope you'll like it. **

**Please review!**

Mamoru liked travelling with Jadeite. Jadeite was always extremely well-prepared, and excited and over energetic all day, and when they were alone, Jadeite would be great company. But sometimes, not so much. When things did't go like Jadeite had planned them, when his perfectionism was crossed, when his lingering fear to be unworthy as a guardian washed over him again, he would get silent, and grumpy, and his eyes would be colder than ice.

Like today, when they had finally arrived at their hotel after being stuck at the airport, the traffic, their local contact, the traffic again, and Jadeite had to deal with too many stupid people and cursed anything that's human and the need to submit to it instead of teleporting the master to where he was comfortable, and safe.

Now he had made it, gotten his master to his hotel room, and seen to it that everything was as he wanted, but he still was in a terrible mood. He kept fussing with things, pacing through the room, and Mamoru had a feeling he would be like this all evening.

He sighed, and went taking a shower.

He returned, just wearing a towel, and Jadeite didn't even turn round, looking out of the window, in his Shitennou uniform, and only the stiffness in his hands and neck told Mamoru how angry he still was.

Mamoru put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Jadeite, relax a bit."

Jadeite sighed. Not out of resignation, but rather to express how stupid this remark of his master was. This was the outmost respectless reaction he'd allow himself, but Mamoru heard it and grinned. He put a hand on the other shoulder, and tried to massage some tension out of the young man. Which wasn't exactly what the uniform of a Shitennou was made for, but Mamoru had done this before and knew his ways.

"Oh, you want to be persuaded. You want me to relax you. I see..."

"Master..." protested Jadeite, anger twitching over his face.

Mamoru could feel Jadeite tense even more under his touch. It only made him more determined. Sometimes Jadeite was so wrapped up in his anger, his self-accusations, his private hell. There was no way he could leave his guardian like this any longer than necessary. Time to remind him of the lighter sides of their bond. Endymion would have just grabbed him tight at this point. But Mamoru had other ways.

"What, not even a kiss for your master today?" he asked.

He was rewarded with one flash of fury in Jadeite's eyes when Jadeite finally turned round, a mixure of guilt and anger on his face.

Jadeite didn't kiss him though, and was at a loss of words why.

Mamoru just needed to wait and smile at him, letting the gazes of his guardian trail over his naked chest, and see him being torn between his wish to be left alone, and his wish to please his master. The half naked, wet, grinning bastard who teased him...

Mamoru was astonished how long Jadeite was able to hold himself back today. He decided to relieve him of his conflict.

"Kiss me, Jadeite," he said gently. But the tone didn't fool Jadeite, he knew it was an order.

"Yes, Master," he murmured, and cast his eyes down for a moment.

Then he reached up and kissed him lightly. And that was it.

Mamoru was creeped out by the obvious rejection in this kiss, and at the same time felt challenged. If he were only Mamoru, he'd gently calm his guardian down now, and try again then. But there was enough Endymion in him to tell him a thing or two about his guardian, and make him snatch the younger man right away and kiss him in all seriousness.

Jadeite's eyes opened wide, and he tried to get away, but the master wouldn't let him. He'd just kiss on, shoving the struggling Jadeite back until he was at the wall and could't go nowhere any more.

Master, Jadeite's eyes were pleading, but his master had no intention of letting him go, and just kissed him some more. Jadeite suddenly felt a hand on his privates, a determined hand who took firm grip of his balls and a thumb that stroked some life into his hardening length. He moaned a protest into the kiss, but he knew he'd melt within seconds. He didn't feel like getting away any more, not at all. He allowed the master to kiss him as pleased him, and the master was taking good use of that admittance.

Finally, he broke the kiss and smiled at Jadeite.

"Don't let the day get at you that much. Let me get your mind off matters," he said, and Jadeite sighed, but not at his master, more at himself, for letting his anger show so much before.

"Yes, master."

The master smiled at him some more, and then snatched him into a huge hug, pulling him as close to himself as he could, although he knew Jadeite hated that. But sometimes, he just couldn't helpt it.

"I'm so glad you're my guardian, Jadeite," he murmured into the blond curls at his shoulder. "I'm just so glad I got you back."

He had to hold him a while to feel for real that Jadeite is there. Jadeite hadn't come well out of the Dark Kingdom, and for a long time, Mamoru had been afraid of losing him again. And that was a horrible thought that still haunted him sometimes, and he used every opportunity to fight it off by spending good times with Jadeite.

Then he let go of him, just lifting his chin up with one hand. There it was, that look of shy devotion on Jadeite's face that made him feel like he could move mountains, like he would never have a worry in the world as long as this boy was looking at him like this.

"And I appreciate everything you do for me," he reminded Jadeite. "I don't know how I deserve this, but I'm grateful. I'm grateful for your services."

Jadeite blushed. "All my services, huh?" he smiled and kissed his master again, just as lightly as before, but this time it was sweet and even teasing.

Jadeite blushed some more.

"Yes," said Mamoru, grinning madly. "All of them, every single one."

And he kissed him back. Gently, but making it clear that he intended to employ quite a share of these services tonight. A wave of sheer happiness flooded through his body when Jadeite pulled him closer. Jadeite was there. The world was in order again. Because Jadeite was there. For him.

_Later..._

They were lying on the bed of the hotel room, naked, Jadeite curled up against the Master who held him tight, like so many times before.

Mamoru was suddenly laughing and let his finger run over a small white scar on Jadeite's neck.

"I still can't believe you kept it!" he said. Jadeite could have taken care of it long ago with a healing spell.

Jadeite smiled. "Fond memories..."

"What? You were crying from pain! I'm so not proud of it!"

Jadeite kissed the hand that had touched the scar.

"It was still a good one. You know, I had been wondering if you wanted to treat me like your baby brother all my life. I sure was glad when you didn't."

"You sure made me angry enough to do it wrong."

Jadeite turned his head and kissed his lips.

"No, Master. Nothing wrong about it. I got what I deserved, and you bet I needed it."

Now the Master kissed him back.

"But I'm really..."

"No, you're not."

With that, Jadeite turned his head away, smiled and cuddled deeper into the cave that his Master's arms made for him.

Mamoru didn't argue. Jadeite was right, he wasn't sorry. He just sometimes thought he probably should be... But it was hard to be when he had his youngest guardian in his arms, satisfied and sleepy, and with the familiar smell of their passion around them, and his lips still remembering his kiss.

It sure had been a rough path to get where they were now...

_Ten thousands of years earlier..._

They are after some cases of robberies and plundering in a monster infested rural area, the young prince, his guardians, and a handful of men from the palace's garrison.

It's the prince's first command, he is nervous, made some unwise decisions, and the men become restless.

And Jadeite, raised in the palace, fine tuned to pick up every shift of authority, chooses this time for challenging the prince, for the first time in his life.

He questions his decisions, throws temper tantrums, mocks him, gets clumsy and careless, and his stares get under the prince's skin. The men see the prince's helplessness, his hesitation to punish the youth who was raised at his side and is like a brother to him, and his fear that Jadeite will blow the whole mission which he is well capable of.

His other guardians aren't helping. They keep a distance to the two of them, but one look into Kunzite's face is enough to know what he thinks of his Master's ability to handle the situation.

Prince Endymion knows he must bring Jadeite to submit to him again, but he has no idea how. Discipline has been beaten into Jadeite all his life, and all these years the prince hated it like nothing else in the world. Jadeite, who is small and frail and vulnerable, who is barely old enough to shave and always the first to be exhausted on their guardian duties, must never be hurt by him, he has sworn to himself. For years, Jadeite has rewarded his kindness with devotion and unquestioned loyalty. The prince entirely trusts him, more than any other of his guards.

And now this. No matter how often he tells himself that Jadeite is possibly just scared, and needs leadership, he can't help to be disappointed, and he's afraid to let it show.

He's already let several occasions to confront Jadeite pass, and he sees the respect in Jadeite's eyes get lower each time, and in the eyes of his guardians and his men as well.

This mission, and his future respect as a military leader, suddenly depend on him picking a fight with Jadeite. He hates the situation, he dreads it, but he knows, the next time Jadeite tries something, he will have to get up and stop him.

And that time is now.

Jadeite drops a knife as he packs the prince's stuff before leaving.

"Jadeite, pick it up," says the prince.

"Later."

Jadeite has his hands full, certainly he'll do it as soon as possible?

Kunzite shoots the prince a side glance.

"Master..." is all he says.

But Prince Endymion knows it just as well. They're some hours ahead of their men, scouting, just the prince and his guardians, there won't be an audience. He has to deal with Jadeite now.

"Jadeite, pick up that knife," he repeats. "Now."

"I said I'll do it, okay?" snaps Jadeite.

Now that is intolerable.

"And I said do it now."

Jadeite finds more excuses, and Endymion ends up grabbing his arm and dragging him to the place where the knife is.

Jadeite complains about this kind of treatment, and tries to break freen, and soon they are wrestling. Jadeite is fast, but they have been doing this often for fun, and Endymion has a hold on him in no time. He presses him to his chest with both arms, but Jadeite won't give up and keeps struggling.

Endymion is astonished by the serious resistance Jadeite puts up, and by the force he can come up with, and he has to tighten his grip. He realizes that in a way, he has already lost. He can't win this, he lost the moment he touched Jadeite, because now it'll be Jadeite who picks the limits he'll have to cross, it'll be Jadeite who decides when he has enough, and he looks like he's not going to give up that easily.

Endymion is ashamed by the situation.

If it takes more than this to control the still squirming and cursing Jadeite, he is not the strong leader he thought he'd be. Jadeite has already reduced him to a tyrant who forces his men under his hand, and he hates him for this.

Then, a boot kicks his shin. It's nothing, but it hurts, and suddenly, Endymion has enough. So the very first time he shows a weakness in leadership, Jadeite is backstabbing him like this? What kind of a follower, what kind of a guardian is that who takes his chance to tear at him the moment he needs him?

Dirty sneaky little traitor!

Rage overwhelms him, and he bites down hard on Jadeite's shoulder.

Jadeite yells in surprise, and Endymion bites him again, at the side of his neck, digging into the bare skin under his collar, and this time the yell isn't from surprise any more, but from shock and pain.

Jadeite has stopped fighting him. He has become stiff and scared in his grip, awaiting more pain.

It's the stiffness, the tast of blood in his mouth and the sweat on Jadeite's neck that give Endymion the rest, and he suddenly is on Jadeite with his fists, hitting him everywhere except in the face - some last bit of palace pragmatism at least he has left - and finally has him on the ground, face down, with the full weight of his prince on top of him, and Endymion hits him and bites him again and again, until his rage dies away...

Jadeite lies still, his face turned away, he took the beating without resistance, but he's still scared. He knows what comes next. Of course he does, a boy always seeing more than he should, picking up on glances and gestures as well as on words...

Up to this point, Endymion could have gotten up and forgiven Jadeite, but not now that he knows that Jadeite knows...

"I never made you mine," he whispers into Jadeite's ear. "Because I always thought you were already mine. It looks like I was wrong. It looks like I will have to correct my mistake."

He kisses the young man under his ear, and Jadeite shivers, and digs his fingers into the ground.

Endymion looks up to Kunzite, and Kunzite nods.

Kunzite is okay with it, that makes it right for Endymion. He never took Jadeite because of the brotherly feelings they shared, but these are gone now. This young man beneath him is stranger to him than he thought...

"I see you know what it means to be mine," he tells Jadeite and ruffles the fluffy blond hair. "And after me, you will be theirs."

That takes Jadeite by surprise, he stiffens and reddens, and his breath gets ragged.

It surprises his guardians as well. Zoisite is frowning, Nephrite is puzzled, and Kunzite gives him a look that is astonished and amused. He doesn't nod, but he doesn't protest either.

"So, Jadeite," Endymion softly murmurs into Jadeite's ear. "Tell me, will you be my guardian? I can give you a nice rank in the palace guard if you don't want to."

"No, please..." breathes Jadeite, "I want to be your guardian!"

"And you want to be a full member of the Shitennou?"

"Yes."

The answer comes without hesitating, but Endymion can feel the ripple of fear that runs thought Jadeite.

He hopes he'll get it right this time. It hasn't been that much of a problem with the other ones. Kunzite has subtly directed him and gracefully accepted his deadly nervous prince, Zoisite has been hard to get but indescribably sweet to take, and Nephrite has been uncomplicated about it.

Jadeite is not going to be uncomplicated about it.

Endymion dematerializes his guardian's black uniform, but not his own. He takes off his gloves to feel Jadeite's soft skin when he strokes over his shoulders. He kisses Jadeite's neck, and Jadeite flinches.

"Ssh, Jadeite, calm down," he says. "You need to trust me with this."

Jadeite tries, but Endymions kisses only relax him the slightest bit, and when Endymions hand glides down to his lower end, he cramps up in fear again.

Endymion gently caresses the buttocks and thighs of his guardian.

"Trust me, Jadeite, I don't want to hurt you. But you will make me hurt you if you don't play along. Just relax."

But Jadeite can't.

Endymion realizes that he can't take his words back, that'll he'll have to take Jadeite the way he is now, and a nasty little voice inside him tells him Jadeite deserves to take this the hard way for all the trouble he's put him through. Endymion thought he'd regret it, but when he makes up his mind, and let's his hand run over Jadeite again, he finds himself expectant and eager to start.

Endymion looks up in astonishment as Zoisite hands him a bag full of leather grease. The Shitennou have their personal brand that they carry with them for their armory, and suddenly Endymion understands the jokes of his men about how large their supplies are and how hard they must work their equipment to need so much... he smirks as he takes it.

He's familiar with the smell and the feeling of it, but still, rubbing it between his fingers, it feels like a new sensation, slick, sticky, warming, it makes his fingers feel ten times more purposeful and sinister.

The feeling between his fingers and Jadeite's skin is even more exciting. He takes a bigger batch and works it the whole creek between Jadeite's buttocks up and down. He takes himself time, well knowing that Jadeite is just going to get worse of waiting. He can't help it. Noone can help Jadeite now.

He kisses Jadeite's neck and shoulder again.

"We'll take it slow, try to get used to it," he murmurs, and Jadeite nods.

He forces just one finger into him. Jadeite's yelps go straight to his groins. He moves his finger, slowly first, then faster, and deeper. Everything he does is painful for Jadeite, but Endymion won't have mercy... Trying to make a fool out of me, you were, he thinks. Trying to see how far you could go. You'll never do that again.

He adds another finger, and now Jadeite yells, and it kind of sobers Endymion. No hurting Jadeite, the oldest rule he knows surfaces again. Playing with his fear was one thing, playing with pain, but now he realized that he probably has made it impossible to take him without hurting him. A part of him wants just that...

His cock really wants the boy now, all those noises of pain have gone straight down there and made him almost painfully hard. He thought he could use this, but he's not certain any more.

No hurting Jadeite.

Yes, do it, he deserves it, hurt him, and while you're at it, hurt him real well, dig into him, make him yell, make him submit, come on, he was begging for it...

Again, he forces two fingers into the tight entrance, and moves them, and no matter how much Jadeite tries to get used to it, it's nothing but pain, and he ends up yelling again. Yes, something in Endymion likes it, craves it, longs for more of it, but at the same time he is ashamed of himself. This is wrong.

No hurting Jadeite.

Endymion sighes, withdraws his fingers, and Jadeite relaxes instantly a bit.

Endymion gently strokes his buttocks.

"We can stop it right here," he tries. "You can still be out of it. Just say it."

"No!" breathes Jadeite. "No, I'm not backing out. I can do this. Please, prince, go on!"

"No. You're not ready."

"Master, please..."

It takes Endymion a second to realize what his body has already realized in a rush of heat from his head to his toes.

"What did you say?" he asks.

"Master? Can you please... ?"

"So I'm your Master now?"

"Yes, Master."

Yes, Master.

He ruffles the damp blond hair again, and kisses Jadeite's neck. And he does the least Master-y thing possible.

"Thank you, Jadeite," he whispers. So the boy he has loved as long as he can remember is going to be his to keep. He might still have to hurt him, and he has no idea how, but the fear he could lose him if he blows this is gone. Jadeite wanted this, he realizes, he tested him, to see if he is a full guardian to Endymion. He is.

Now how on Earth can he get the biggest and hardest erection he has ever seen on himself, into someone who is so nervous?

He sits next to Jadeite, stroking his back, clueless.

"What can I do to calm you down?" he murmurs.

A hand falls on his shoulder.

"It's not just Jadeite who needs to calm down," says Kunzite. "You, Master, need to relax as well. If we may...?"

He looks up to Kunzite, and the others, confused first, but then grateful like never before to have such great men as his guardians, and he smiles and nods happily.

And so he gets firmly and thoroughly kissed in shape by Kunzite who knows how to melt down his worries and build up confidence and make it clear to his master without words what he expects of him. And Zoisite and Nephrite make Jadeite sit up and take care of him, Zoisite with sweet kisses and soft murmurs, and Nephrite with a firm hand around Jadeite's little guardian, and a smirk on his face, hissing to Jadeite what a lucky bastard he is.

Endymion can't believe Jadeite is hard, but he is, and Nephrite rubs every last inch of consciousness out of him while Zoisite holds him up in his embrace and has Jadeite already so far that he kisses him back.

The Master still hurts Jadeite when they make Jadeite sit on his lap and take him in, but Jadeite is beyond pain now, he's pushing himself onto his Master, hissing and moaning, and the Master kisses the bites on his neck with passion. The other three men, now undressing, are still with them, Kunzite in his Master's back, teasing him with tongue and hands, reassuring and a bit malicious, ready to take control if his Master gives in which will only be a matter of time, Zoisite is still kissing Jadeite, working his way down the parts of his neck that aren't kissed by the Master, and Nephrite's hands find lots to do with so much parts on all the men that need to be teased, and he knows how to add speed and tension and push them through.

Endymion wonders briefly if Jadeite will ever recover from this, but if anything is worth losing one's sanity, it's this, and he might lose his mind himself, because this is so unbearably good that he can only cry out moans that don't resemble human sounds in any way.

He just can't stop moving into Jadeite, and he has to push deeper into him, and faster, or he'll die! Jadeite moves with him, and moans with him, and falls entirely into his hands.

And then the Master hits the spot that makes Jadeite yell again and come immediately like the overexcited young man that he is.

The men laugh. They spend the rest of the day sandwiching Jadeite, and each one finds out how to make him yell, and come, and yell some more, and come again, until they run out of recreational spells, something that has never happened before.

Jadeite falls asleep sitting upright, help up by a tight embrace of Endymions arms.

Endymion holds him for a very long time, breathing into his hair, listening to the bickering between Nephrite and Kunzite when Nephrite complains that he didn't get a foursome for his installment as a guardian, and Kunzite gives him an assortment of insulting reasons why and they start wrestling naked, but end up laughing, lying next to each other in the grass, and Zoisite tells them he won't be the one who is going to get firewood and do the cooking just because he's the only one who isn't stupid enough to waste his whole energy on fooling around when they are supposed to protect the Master in youma territory, and Endymion must have fallen asleep at that point, because he thinks the last thing he remembers is Nephrite chuckling about how the youmas will have to go fuck themselves because the Shitennou will certainly not do it tonight, and Kunzite's murmured answer, but he can't make out the words any more.

He awakes early, finding himself lying down, with Jadeite still in his arm, a blanket thrown over them. It's still dark, with dawn coming up in the east, and there is a campfire going, with Kunzite and Zoisite sitting at it, arms around each other the way they only do when they think noone is watching them.

Endymion smiles and kisses Jadeite's forehead. The way he is lying there, giving off heat and musky smells, his face innocent and sweet, entirely relaxed and trusting, Endymion wishes he could take him again, in his sleep, but it feels like it will be weeks before he'll get a hard on again, if ever. He kisses Jadeite again, covers his cute face in kisses until Jadeite sleepily opens his eyes.

Endymion suddenly feels a pang of fear. What if it has been too much for the boy? What if he realizes now that he has asked for way more than he can take?

Endymion breathes deeply.

"You okay, Jade?" he asks.

The smile on Jadeite's face lights up at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Master."

And that little word, and the way he says it, shoots into his stomach again, and into his little prince down there, and Endymion can't believe it, but he's getting hard again, and they are kissing, and kissing some more, and when Jadeite gives him access, he takes him in painful blissful slowness, and he thinks he hears Kunzite murmuring something again and he's just glad Nephrite isn't awake to complain.

There is never going to be a doubt in his leadership after that, the excitement and devotion in his guardian's eyes work like a spell on any man he'll ever command.

They will have a belated installment party for Nephrite so he'll stop sulking, and parties for the other two as well to make things fair (although Endymion is pretty certain these two are already partying as hard as humanly possible and not missing a thing really), and birthday parties, anniversary parties, and just because parties... but for Endymion, the most memorable one will always be Jadeite's.

The worst, scariest, and sweetest screw he'll ever have.


End file.
